gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blendin Blandin
|alias = The Hairless man Blendo''"Old Man" McGucket's Conspiracy Corner Marathon'' Blarblar The Time Traveler Guy |personality = |birthday = |occupation = Time Anomaly Removal Crew operative Inmate at the Infinetentiary (former) |alliance = Time Anomaly Removal Crew |goal = To remove time anomalies To get revenge on the Pines twins (former) |home = Year 207̃012 |family = |pets = |friends = |minions = |enemies = Dipper Pines (former) Mabel Pines (former) Waddles (former) Bill Cipher |likes = Rusty Barrel ride at the Mystery Fair |dislikes = Being under pressure People touching his tape measure time machine |powers = Time travel Camouflage Watchreference needed |weapons = |quote = "It was after you stole my time device to win your stupid pig. I was cast out of the Time Anomaly Removal Crew, my whole life's purpose!" }}Blendin Blenjamin Blandin is a time traveler from the year 207̃012, who was sent to present-day Gravity Falls, Oregon to remove a series of time anomalies left behind by Dipper and Mabel Pines. After the twins' actions inadvertently cost him his job and landed him in prison, he swore vengeance on them, but has since made up with them and regained his post. History Season 1 .]] Blendin is first seen in the theme song, where a small picture of him is under the photo of Stan, Soos, Mabel, Dipper, and Wendy. Blendin's first cameo is in "Tourist Trapped," picking up Mabel's flower hair clip in the bushes when she and Dipper are being attacked by the gnomes. Later, in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," he is seen picking up Dipper's grey calculator when Old Man McGucket is screaming and claiming that he saw The Gobblewonker. He appears again in "Headhunters," standing behind the crowd when Stan Pines unveils his wax figure. While Old Man McGucket questions Stan, Blendin picks up Dipper's black shoe and quickly runs away. Later in that episode, a picture of him may be seen pinned to a board along with other suspects of the murder of Wax Stan. His identity is revealed in "The Time Traveler's Pig," where he is assigned to prevent several time anomalies from occurring during the Mystery Fair. The twins discover him, and, upon learning he is a time traveler, talk him into going on one of the fair's rides. While he enjoys the ride, the twins steal his time machine and produce the anomalies he was sent after. Following their return to present time, Blendin is arrested by the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron for violating the "Time Traveler's Code of Conduct." He swears vengeance on Dipper and Mabel for stealing his time machine, promising to go back in time and prevent their parents from ever meeting. However, his plot must have failed, as the twins were still there. Later, the Time Baby, the presumed leader of the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron, forces him to clean up the time paradoxes the twins created, thus resulting in his cameos earlier in the season. Blendin appears very briefly in "Gideon Rises," moments before Stan arrives to reveal to the townsfolk that Gideon is a fraud. Season 2 Blendin returns in Season 2 in "Blendin's Game." He is revealed to have been incarcerated. After an unsuccessful escape, he invokes Globnar to challenge Mabel and Dipper in a revenge attempt to use a time wish to wish the twins out of existence (by wishing their parents never met, which he intended to do at the end of "The Time Traveler's Pig"). However, he is defeated at the beginning of the last game due to his cocky remarks. The twins decide to release Blendin from prison and return him to his job restoring time anomalies and even give him new hair as an apology for causing his imprisonment. During the cold open flashback at the beginning of "A Tale of Two Stans," the words "BLENDIN WAS HERE" are carved in wood at the Glass Shard Beach (landform). In "The Last Mabelcorn," a picture of him from "Blendin's Game" is shown as Bill Cipher mentions picking his next pawn. In "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future," he confronts Mabel, telling her that he can make her summer last forever, as long as she gives him the interdimensional rift. Once Mabel hands it to him, he takes off his goggles, revealing that he is the pawn that Bill had been planning to possess. Blendin drops the rift, breaking it open, and Bill exits his body. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," Blendin wakes up after being possessed by Bill. Confused by the chaos, he reports Bill to the Time Police for using his body against his will. He appears alongside the Time Police to arrest Bill but flees the scene when Bill becomes violent and kills Time Baby along with the officers who joined him. He and Dundgren, who were not there when the massacre happened, are possibly the only surviving members of the squad. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," he is one of the people in Bill's throne. Journal 3 In the real life Journal 3, the Author finds an old box with the word "PINES" and an etching of a key on it. Inside the box was a note encoded using the Vigenère cipher. When decoded, the message reveals that shortly after the events of "Blendin's Game," the members of the Time Police began picking on Blendin for losing Globnar to two children (Dipper and Mabel). Even the Time Baby is reported to have called him "No-Friendin Blandin." Fed up with the insults, Blendin wishes it would stop. Bill Cipher appeared moments later offering to stop the Time Baby from bothering him anything again. Blendin accepted this deal, allowing for Bill to begin Weirdmageddon. After Bill seemingly killed the Time Baby and Time Police in "Weirdmageddon Part 1," Blendin traveled back to the year 207̃012, and learned that the Time Police only sent holo-projections to the Fearamid, meaning they never died in the first place. Upon his arrival, Lolph and Dundgren put out a dimension-wide manhunt on Blendin. thumb|Blendin in the past. Blendin escaped to multiple points in the past, eventually becoming stranded in the 1880s when his time machine was destroyed by a train. Blendin was able to blend in with the populace and procured a job as a pocket watch repairman, as well as contracting a gold-rush era disease, which he loves for the nostalgia. At some point during his time in the 19th century, Blendin wrote and hid the note Ford found in the Gravity Falls Library. Personality Blendin is cautious and timid. He tries to hide his identity as a time traveler, however, he gives away his position when Dipper and Mabel approach him. Blendin reacts in a way that made him look extremely suspicious, he then tries to escape although his time machine was not able to work. When he becomes nervous he sweats and he feels like he needs to confess something and begins to act in a suspicious manner. Around the end of "The Time Traveler's Pig," he turns from frightened and clumsy to angry and malevolent after the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron arrests him and Blendin swore revenge on the twins, threatening to make sure their parents never meet. He becomes even more malevolent when he returns in "Blendin's Game." However, after the twins win Globnar and decide to give him his job back and a head of hair, he forgives them. Appearance Blendin Blandin is a heavyset, light-skinned, bald man. He wears gray and cream goggles and a light gray jacket, with simple white boots. The jacket seems to have a form of camouflage that is controlled by a watch-like device worn on his wrist. The wrist-worn device seems to be extra glitchy as it malfunctions most of the time, prompting him to steal Grunkle Stan's red screwdriver. On his tool belt, he has a time machine, a device similar in design to a tape measure. It is operated by pulling the tab out to a certain length that corresponds to a certain period of time. There are also two buttons to choose to go in the "past" or "future." After the events of "Blendin's Game," he has short brown hair, parted down the middle. Sightings Trivia * Both his name and surname are a pun for "blend in", referring to his camouflage suit. * His character resembles the characteristics of Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota from Milo Murphy's Law. Seeing how all of them where Time Travelers that eventually got stuck in the past. Quotes de:Blender Blendin es:Blendín Blandín ru:Блендин Блэндин pt:Blendin Blandin ro:Blendin Blandin nl:Blendin Blandin it:Blendin Blandin Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Games characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Former antagonists Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Criminals